


At First Glance

by TheOtherWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWinchester/pseuds/TheOtherWinchester
Summary: After a routine Salt and Burn, Sam and Dean go to a bar. Sam always gets sentimental when he’s drinking.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester





	At First Glance

Sam and Dean Winchester were sitting on very uncomfortable stools at a very small bar outside of Tallahassee. They had just finished a routine salt & burn. Sam was nursing his third bottle of Bud and Dean was taking shots in between every new Guinness- a total of three since they entered. It was going to be one of those nights again. One of those nights where Sam gets all emotional and wants to connect with his brother.   
“Dean, do you believe in love at first sight?” Sam asked. Dean gave a small chuckle before he replied.   
“No, Sam. I don’t. That’s about as real as the tooth fairy.”  
“Actually, there was this one case-” He started to retort, but Dean interrupted him by putting his hand up and choking on the last shot he took.   
“Don’t remind me of that one.” he said when he finished coughing.   
Sam laughed at his brother’s reaction and took a drink. “I believe in it. It’s real, Dean.”  
Dean looked at him skeptically. “Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah, it is.” Sam answered, nodding.   
Dean chugged half of his bottle before replying. “Is that how you met Jessica?” he asked with a snort, immediately regretting it because of the look on Sam’s face.  
“Yeah, that is how I met Jessica.” Sam answered solemnly. He downed the rest of his beer and ordered another one. There was a tense silence between them that just kept getting more uncomfortable until Sam broke it.   
“We uh... It happened at a Starbucks near campus. It’s funny how these things always happen at coffee shops, isn’t it? It’s not like anyone ever wants to tell the story of how they met the love of their life in the emergency room or at a gas station carwash. Instead of joining a dating site, just go to a coffee shop.” Sam said slowly, searching for the right words. Dean was waiting patiently, playing with the neck of his bottle. He learned early on not to push his brother into anything, especially when Jess was involved.   
“It was dark and rainy that night, ya know.” Sam said with a small smile. “At least I got that going for me. Love stories never happen during a downpour. It wasn’t very late when I arrived. It was before their usual closing time of 9:00. They were staying open late because exams were coming up. They were open round the clock, pretty much.” Sam paused to gather his thoughts. Dean took a drink, and lightly set his now empty bottle on the counter, motioning for the barkeep to bring another one. She eyed the boys suspiciously but gave him another one anyway.   
Sam had unshed tears in his eyes, but he kept going. “It wasn’t until around midnight that she must have walked in. I lost track of time with all the studying I was doing, but when she walked in... when the bell jingled and she walked in, I was awestruck. She was so beautiful, man. And she was smiling while carrying her coat above her head to stop from getting wet.”  
Dean smiled at that. Whether Sam believed it or not, he was truly sorry that Jess died. Just hearing Sam talk about her like that helped him understand how important she really was to him. He always felt a bittersweet kind of pride when Sam mentioned Jessica. He was happy that his brother found someone like that, but sad that she was taken away from him. He secretly blamed himself, sometimes.  
“Well, she uh... She went and ordered a coffee or something and sat down at a table that was right in the line of my vision, ya know? Right in front of me. And she looked like an angel, Dean, just sitting there in her sundress the light shining on her hair almost making it look like she was wearing a halo. Why she was wearing a sundress at midnight in a storm is beyond me, but she was. I couldn’t stop glancing at her. And once, when I looked over my laptop at her, she was looking at me and we shared a moment. It was like time froze. She gave me a little smile and I gave her a grin. Probably my biggest goofiest grin.”  
“ I bet you looked like a total dweeb.” Dean chuckled. Sam’s answering smile warmed his heart. Who knew Sam’s smile could do so much?  
“Yeah, I know.” Sam answered, still smiling.   
“So, what’d you do, little brother? Did you walk over there and pick her up or what?” Dean asked, genuinely interested.   
“No. I got up with all my stuff and started walking over to her table, only to be cut off by her boyfriend.” Sam laughed.   
“Wow. You’ve always had a way with the ladies. How did you finally land her, man?”  
“Well, I left because I didn’t want to look too much like an idiot... But I went back every day to check to see if she was there. Maybe I’d get lucky and see her again.”  
“You’re such a woman, Sam.” Dean stated.  
“I got lucky a couple weeks after exams.” Sam said, ignoring his brother. “She was sitting in the window, reading a book and drinking coffee. I sat down across from her and she looked up at me with the strangest look. Like she expected me to do that eventually. And she asked me what I was doing. I told her ‘ My name is Sam Winchester and I’m trying to have a conversation with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.’,...and she laughed at first, but it worked, man. Somehow I was lucky enough to land her and”, Sam’s voice cracked a bit, betraying him and letting his sadness show, “unlucky enough to lose her.   
“I can’t believe that worked.” Dean stated, a dumbfounded look on his face.   
“Me neither.” Sam said somberly, setting money on the counter and walking out. Dean followed suit, knowing he’d have to drive. Sam was a lightweight and he’d had more than enough to make him see double. Dean was glad Sam shared that story with him, even though Sam wouldn’t remember in the morning.   
When they got to the car, Dean paused before opening the door. Sam plopped down in the passenger’s seat and asked what he was doing.   
“ Nothing, Sammy. Just thinking.” he answered before closing the door and starting the engine. It’s not that he believed in love at first sight, but he knew that what Sam and Jess shared that first night must have been special. A one in a million thing, if it kept Sam looking for her for all that time. Maybe Sam’s story did change his mind just a little bit, not that he’d ever admit that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think it ever says in the series how Sam met Jessica. If it does, then oh well. I got this idea and had to write it. Supernatural was the first fandom to come to mind, and the easiest to write it for. Also, there is an episode in season 5 where there was something to do with the tooth fairy. And I figured that this would take place before Sam jumped into the pit, during season 5 sometime. That way the angel thing and the tooth fairy reference make sense.


End file.
